


Changing night.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Werwolf!dave, johndave - Freeform, wolfstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets up with Dave and gets a surprise. Prequel to Moons night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was working on it, got distracted, got writers block, then wrote it all down only for it to be deleted by this app I got. So I had to rewrite it. Anyways enjoy.

John bit his lip, requiring careful steps. These woods were dangerous, particularly on nights as this. He was on his way to see Dave. Dave had been his best friend for a long time. John couldn't remember how long it had been. He wondered why Dave wanted to meet him in the woods on a dreary, cold night. If you added the blood moon in the sky, it would be much, much worse. John attempted to ignore that sinking feeling in his gut. Something was not right and John knew it. He continued walking and smiled when he saw a familiar red jacket. He raced over and hugged Dave almost throwing him to the ground.

"Hey cool kid." John laughed, hugging Dave close. Dave smirked and flicked John's nose.

"Hello derp kid." Dave said, standing up and pushing John off of him. John laughed, making that cute little snorting noise he makes ever so frequently. He hates it, Dave thinks it's cute.

"What did you call me all the way out here for?" John asked, arms behind his back. He was swaying on his heels. Dave grinned and took John by the hand, dragging him along. John blushed when he seen him and Dave holding hands. He'd liked Dave for some time, but never told anyone. He saw they came up to a large mansion, John's eyes widening at the sight. Dave grinned and John shook a bit. Who's house was this?

"Dave, we can't break into this place." John said, puffing out his lower lip. He was kinda sad him and Dave couldn't look at the place. Dave laughed and pulled John through the front door.

"Don't worry, this partly is my place. My bro owns it so I hang out here all the time." He said, taking John up the stairs and deeper into the house. John smiled, forgetting yet again how rich Dave was. Dave came from a high class and well respected family. John's family wasn't as high class as Dave's but his father had still made a name for him. John's father supported, no, pushed John to marry Dave. Nether were old enough nor sure they wanted to marry. John wasn't a hundred percent sure Dave loved him the same and it would be a burden to ask. If Dave didn't things would be awkward. They couldn't look at each other the same. John saw he was in a large room, the satin sheets on Dave's bed were ever so inviting. John felt Dave's hand on his cheek, softly caressing his face. He looked Dave in the eyes, he'd removed his shades. Dave's eyes were like a dancing flame under the moonlight. Dave leaned down, capturing John's lips, closing his eyes. John was a bit surprised, but kissed back.

Dave slowly eased John back on the bed. He began kissing his neck, then bit down. He had John now. John tried screaming, but Dave covered his mouth quickly. John's vision swam and his eyes felt heavy. John decided sleep may do him some good. John's vision turned all black and he felt a strange sense of calm.

John woke to find his neck bandaged and he was stripped to nothing but his trousers. He saw Dave walk in with a glass of water. "I brought you a drink. I'm assuming based on your screaming your throat is quite raw." Dave said, smiling just a little. John took the water drinking some. Dave set the glass aside and sat himself down on the bed John was in. "I'm assuming you'll want an explanation." Dave said, taking John's hand in his. John blushed and nodded his head. An explanation would maybe help him. Dave sighed as if dreading this. "You may hate me, but you are deserving of the truth." John blinked, what could have been so bad. "I'm a werewolf, as you are now since I changed you." Dave says, almost casually. John takes a few minutes to think before nodding his head. Dave decides to give John space to think. He left the room and John decided to take a walk, to keep his mind off of anything aside from hunting.

A human and anything, a hybrid, shunned. He never expected to get into trouble on the walk. He ripped a man apart and didn't even know. "What have I done..." John whispered to the dead body. Tears streamed down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that this is done I'm gonna focus on finishing the family darkness series. I also wanna update bloods hold but I'm not sure what to do with that. I also wanna work on the sequel to Make a deal in blood, but I'm stuck on what to name it.


End file.
